


L'Homme de la Lune

by Bittodeath



Series: BoKuroo Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Battle, Mentions of Death, No Angst, Other, Samurai, Samurai!Kuroo, Spirit!Bokuto, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Kuroo is dying. He's dying, and he looks at the only bright thing in his life: the bright, bright moon.





	

Kuroo dragged himself away from the slaughter. This was not how he had imagined his glorious first battle, no. One of his hand pressed against the wound of his stomach, the other clenched around his katana, he looked around for other survivors. But there was only him, the youngest son of the Kuroo clan. He felt blood trickle down a corner of his mouth. He didn’t want to die. Not now. Not like this. Slowly, he let his body slide down against a tree, sitting in the melting snow, covered in blood and soot. It had none of its renowned purity. It was spoiled, lost – just like he was. He looked up to the sky: the moon was shining, big, round and bright. She was pure and perfect – and completely alone in the dark sky. The only light piercing through the darkness.

He frowned lightly when a light seemed to float down to him, a white light that soon changed to a human figure.

“Am I dead already?” he murmured when a beautiful woman bent over him, her snow white hair draped around her, her skin glowing in the night, her bright eyes staring into his soul.

She laughed, and he shivered.

“Not yet, young warrior”, she replied.

Slowly, her figure and features changed to that of a young man, just as beautiful, clad in white fabric.

“I am Bokuto, Spirit of the Moon”, he said, and his voice shook Kuroo to his core. “I can save you”, he added, “if you accept to be my companion and illuminate the night sky with me.”  
“I could never shine as bright as you do”, Kuroo murmured, “I am but a mere tainted mortal.”  
“Leave your taint on me”, Bokuto answered, and Kuroo didn’t know what he was anymore, “and I can wash it from you.”

Slowly, he extended his hand. Kuroo looked at him. His heart was beating fast. He grabbed the extended hand and watched as the grim and blood fell from his skin, as his clothes turned white, and as his body started to glow faintly. He no longer felt pain. He looked up: Bokuto’s hair was now striped with black and grey strands, the impurity dimming his light. But the Spirit of the Moon smiled, and Kuroo felt his heart shatter. Something blinded him for a few moments, and when he saw again, Bokuto was laughing, looking at the night sky. Kuroo looked up too, and gasped.

On the black fabric of the night, the moon was no longer shining alone – but nothing shone as bright as her. All around, fragments of light seemed to be twinkling in time with Kuroo’s heartbeat. Bokuto grabbed his fingers, chuckling.

“Come, Spirit of the Stars”, he said, his voice soft and joyous, “and together, we shall bring light to the world when the times are dark and hopeless.”


End file.
